Altar
by Tess'ika
Summary: troika clan has run out of inanimate offerings. what will they offer to please the gods?
1. Chapter 1

**Altar**

A body lay on the altar before my eyes. It was a body of a girl-a teenage girl- by the name of Ahsoka Tano. Her purpose clear, and her mind set she was ready for her nearing fate. Laying on a gory altar, worn from sacrifice she readied herself for her impending destiny.

Her permanent destiny.

"You deserve to be sacrificed on the finest fabric and gold…"

I must sacrifice to- for the tribe to the gods. It is the only way to gain protection and tribal stability. A wish, I had cast aside.

"So what if the tribe is stable, and if we suffer no attack, I feel the recoiling pain my actions."

I hadn't killed her yet and she was in a state of conscious trauma. Her blue eyes full of fear, grit, commitment and blankness. She store into space, and I met her gaze to study her closer than I ever have.

Her blue eyes were large and attractive. The black core like a vortex sucking me in and making me lose myself. They also made me daydream.

I looked at her lips.

They were perfect, and coated in black lipstick. Full and correct. They were curved into a smile. Her eyes were beautiful and outlined with black makeup.

Her nose placed perfectly on her face. I admit she has a cute nose, smile, eyes, grin, laugh, and facial marking. I admit I'm head over heels for Ahsoka. I readied myself for what would happen soon.

She noticed my staring and she began to study my face, also.

My hands tightened over the cursed blade. I cut myself with the sharp end of the blade.

"I'd rather feel that kind of pain, than lose you..."

I brang the blade over my head, just as I could feel the tears falling onto my cheeks. I was showing weakness, a man never cried, in front of others, men weren't supposed to cry so openly.

Ahsoka looked at me dreamily in her trance, "Do it Ringo, for our tribe, Ringo. I beg you."

I didn't wish to, but I had to do it for my people. I had to be the selfless leader.

She was frightened I could tell by the tightness of the impending hugs. I could taste it in the air. This moment was very suspenseful. She waited for the blade. Waited for her blessings, searched my eyes and braced herself, ready to face the spirit lore.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Alas Ahsoka, may the gods worship your beauty, and make you a goddess." I remarked

She accepted my hug blushing, "Do It." and I hugged her while kissing her.

As I kissed her I refused to let her die slowly so I did it just fast enough so that she would feel less pain as she joined the spirit world, lore of eternal rest.

A gasp escaped her lips," I...Love...You."

I replied," Forever and Always, my sweet. "

Ahsoka smiled as she closed her eyes as I pulled away. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I withdrew the knife from her body. I store upon her face forcing a smile.

I mourned her death, as I cried looking up into the stars. Eventually I looked down to see Ahsoka eyes closed, looking peaceful and smiling. I started to walk towards the city carrying her. Wishing that I could wish on a shooting star to bring her back and resolve tribal conflict too.

Then again every one wishes for world peace.

As I walked barefoot, on the land I cradled Ahsoka close keeping her warm during her eternal slumber. I sang to her waiting for her life to entirely ebb. A song that would sooth even the dead to sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a happy ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Altar**

A body lay on the altar before my eyes. It was a body of a girl-a teenage girl- by the name of Ahsoka Tano. Her purpose clear, and her mind set she was ready for her nearing fate. Laying on a gory altar, worn from sacrifice she readied herself for her impending destiny.

"You deserve to be sacrificed on the finest fabric and gold…"

I had carried her from her house. She lay on her bed ill. The council had suggested that I kill her in her sleep, to give her less pain. I could not be the man.

"So what if the tribe is stable, and if we suffer no attack, I feel the recoiling pain my actions."

I hadn't killed her yet and she was in a state of unconsciousness.

I had heard rumors of her slowly dying of being in an unbreakable coma. She hadn't eaten or slept in a fair amount of time. He was sure the rumors were right.

I searched for signs of life.

She had no pulse.

I looked at her lips.

They were perfect, and coated in black lipstick. Full and correct. They were curved into a smile. Her eyes were beautiful and outlined with black makeup.

She looked peaceful; the air around her was unrockable.

Her nose placed perfectly on her face. I admit she has a cute nose, smile, eyes, grin, laugh, and facial marking. I admit I'm head over heels for Ahsoka. I readied myself for what would happen soon.

"I'd rather feel that kind of pain, than lose you..."

I brang the blade over my head, just as I could feel the tears falling onto my cheeks. I was showing weakness, a man never cried, in front of others, men weren't supposed to cry so openly.

I didn't wish to, but I had to do it for my people. I had to be the selfless leader.

"Alas Ahsoka, may the gods worship your beauty, and make you a goddess." I remarked

He thought he heard her say his name as in shock he had stabbed himself, by accident.

"Ringo..." Ahsoka cried coming to

She had been sleeping, as a dream earlier in the night had woke her, stricken her with so much fear that her parents had to tranquilize her with some sleep medication, given to them by her doctor.

Ringo had thought that the rumors were true.

She bent down to his level eyeing the blade in his chest, it was too deep to be removed, as the handle was the only part sticking out, he would bleed out too quickly and he would die painfully, if not instantly.

She needed a doctor, but by the time they would arrive, Ringo would we long gone.

His life was ebbing too quickly. He was knocked out. Ahsoka tried to wake him up, she gave up before he got up, her heart ached her like never before as his pulse became less and less.

She wrapped her arms around him, not caring about his spilling blood,

"Look baby I love you…"

She began to caress his face, "Okay. Ringo stop messing around. I love you I love you I love you.. I love you I love you. It never gets old. All I want is for you to wake up, honey..."

She kissed his cheeks, "C'mon big guy wake up.." Her lips hovered near his

Suddenly Ringo grabs her and kisses her with all his ebbing life, " I Love You.."

"Forever and Always..." Then his life ebbed away...

Then his eyes shut.

Ahsoka screamed his name, and kissed him until she was breathless. She went deep into the juggles aside the altar, searching for poisonous plants.

She wanted to feel all the pain her lover felt, she wanted to die next to him, since it was her fault.

She ran barefoot through the underbrush, through the forest, in a clearing there was a berry tree, full of poisonous berries.

Ahsoka frantically filled a small sack with these berries. She ran back to Ringo laying his head aside her lap. She laid aside a rock, and opened the sack cramming the berries inside. She chewed them and swallowed, she tossed the empty bag aside, as she began to feel weaker..

"So..This is it?"

Her body trembled uncontrollably, she felt a sharp pain, and then she laid opened eyed, frozen and stone dead with Ringo lying on her lap.

Her body shut down, skeletal muscles, muscles, lungs, lastly heart.

"Forever and Always..." She died smiling

With that she joined Ringo into the afterlife.

His brother found him the next day, and he saw the star-crossed lovers holding each other, and he expected nothing less. Ahsoka couldn't live without Ringo and neither could he.

"I figured you'd end this way brother..."

**It's kind of like Romeo and Juliette.**


End file.
